Gandalf's Gift to Middle Earth
by Roseville
Summary: Gwendolyn Peters is sent to Middle Earth to help give strenght and hope.
1. Chapter 1

-1_This is a Lord of the Rings tale. It involves Gandalf especially, along with an outside character. Gandalf being almost as old as some of the elves in this tale, had a daughter about 25 years ago with a powerful witch who found herself in Middle Earth. He was able to get her home but not before he got her pregnant. Gandalf knows of this child but has chosen to allow her to live her life outside on Earth. _

"Okay, lets try this one more time." Gwendolyn muttered to herself.

"Spirits hear my call, bring to me my blood. I summon them from wherever they fall." Gwendolyn placed the Amethyst crystal into the potion waited a few moments and placed it on the map of the world. She hovered the crystal above the large map for a few moments. "Damn, it didn't work." she hissed as she slammed down the crystal and went to dump the hot liquid from the cauldron outside and safe.

"What are you doing up there Gwendolyn?" it was her mother, Margot coming up the stairs.

" I was scrying and of course it didn't work." Gwendolyn exclaimed as she moved aside for her mother.

"You know Gwendolyn that will not work." her mother stated slaying as she helped her daughter down the stairs to dispose of the concoction her daughter had cooked up.

"Well, you said he was still alive and he is a wizard, how can it not work." Gwendolyn argued as she heaved the potion and her mother blessed its end.

"Sometimes the spirits have other things in mind." Margot smiled to her daughter.

"Well, can the spirits at least help me find a date tomorrow night so I am not the fifth wheel, again." Gwendolyn stomped into the house and took off her cloak.

"Oh, I don't know. It never hurts to ask. Just remember 'Be Careful what you wish for'"

Her mother warned.

Margot Peters was a 45 year old single mother and a witch to boot. She had raised her daughter Gwendolyn Grey Peters all by herself. It wasn't that her father hadn't wanted to be a part of her life its just that he really was a world away.

Margot followed her daughter upstairs, Gwendolyn was really a good mix of the two of them. Gwendolyn had honey-brown hair, light blue eyes and clear complexion. Gwendolyn's rosey cheeks and quiet observation were certainly marks of her father. Gwendolyn was even very powerful, she was able to conjure up the elements a good five years before she herself was able to. Margot knew that was had a lot to do with having two very powerful magical parents. Sometimes if she caught her daughter she could see Gwendolyn's father, but only for a few precious moments.

"Hey mom are we going to Morgaine's Cupboard for supplies tonight?" Gwendolyn broken Margot's thoughts.

"Yes, go ahead and get ready. We are running low on a lot of things plus there are few goodies I want to get." Margot said as she went into the kitchen to get the supply list.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Aragorn, can I speak to you in private for a moment." Gandalf asks.

"Of course Gandalf." Aragon answered looking behind him to make sure that the Hobbits were not listening in on the conversation.

"I want you to do something for me." Gandalf lowered his head. "I want you to keep this bag for me. It is very important. Don't lose it, it could be your only hope." Gandalf finished.

Aragorn saw the look on the wizards face, he was serious. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, No, my boy. Just thinking about something that I hoped would never come." Gandalf whispered as he walked away.

"Do you think we need her?" Elrond asked desperately, frowning at the wizard.

"It may come to it, if Saruman gains too much strength." Gandalf answered with a lopsided grin.

"Do you think she is prepared for such a task, she is human and is not apprenticed like you were." Elrond shot back with concern.

"If I know her mother, she is prepared. I am not just calling her here for her magic Elf Lord but because it is time she knew her father." Gandalf finished as he walked to keep an eye on the Hobbits.

The Elf Lord took a long breath in. Elrond was almost at his wits end, he thought to himself, this is surely the undoing of mankind. Lord Elrond remembered the wizard woman who had captured the old wizards heart. She was strong in her magic, unlike anything he had seen even in Galadriel. The power over the elements, the soothsaying, all of which was very true. He almost wondered if the witch had elf in her but there was not. Elrond hoped the wizard knew what he was doing, often the heart overrides all other reason.

_Morgaine's Cupboard_

"Hello, Margot, Gwendolyn." the owner said to the family as they entered her establishment.

"Hello, Anna. Do you have that order in that I placed last month?" Margot asked.

"Yes, it came in yesterday, took some persuading the owner that you knew what you doing." Anna replied with a smirk as she handed the witch the parcel.

"Gwendolyn, darling I have a new talisman in that you find useful." Anna said as she stepped from behind the counter. "It came in from Glastonbury, it was found at a tomb of a powerful witch, a priestess of Avalon, from the descriptions on the tomb." Anna reached behind a cubby hole in one of the shelves.

"What is it," Gwendolyn's curiosity was peaked. She went over to the counter and placed some of the herbs that needed to be purchased on the counter. Gwendolyn could always count on Anna to give her sage advice that her mother would not offer. Despite Anna's age, she thought of her as a sister, even if she was older than her mother.

"It is moonstone teardrop, it is believed to enhance your powers and to alert one to coming danger." Anna held up the amulet to her friends daughter.

"Thank you Anna, really." Gwendolyn said as she went to place it on her neck.

Gwendolyn and her mother spent the next hour getting supplies. Tomorrow night was Samhain and it was Gwendolyn's first time leading the ceremonies just as her mother had for the past 20 years. She had purchased a special ceremonial robe, a royal blue one, for the occasion she didn't want to look as if she didn't take it seriously.

"So are you nervous?" Margot asked her daughter as they spent some time storing the herbs they just purchased.

"No, I just hope I can concentrate." Gwendolyn responded as she finished with her share of the herbs.

"You know Gwendolyn, it really was my desire that you would know your father but it is not to be." Margot said as she got up to head for the attic.

"Come here Gwendolyn, I think it is time you saw something." her mother said as she touched her daughters shoulder.

Gwendolyn got up to follow her mother, this was something new. Her mother had been so secretive and unwilling to speak of her father for so long, she had began to wonder if she was real and not made.

When they got to the attic her mother walked over to a pedestal with a large shallow bowl, obsidian in color. It was a scrying bowl a high powered one at that, Gwendolyn could feel the power emitting off of this one. Just for a moment she got scared and wondered what her mother had been doing when she spent many hours up there in what Gwendolyn thought was deep meditation.

Margot poured the water into the bowl slowly, " I knew that one day I would have to answer your questions about your father and where you came from, I was just foolish enough to realize that you are as stubborn as I was at your age." her mother sighed.

"But why now, why didn't you tell me before? I can handle it." Gwendolyn huffed.

"I thought it better to show you, you may not just believe my words. I know you are ready now, when Anna gave you that amulet you wear, I realized it was time you took on the burden. Now look into the bowl, clear your mind of any preconceived notions." her mother said as she motioned at the water.

Gwendolyn took a deep breath, at first nothing happened but then she started to see things, things she thought were only reserved for highest of witches.. Powers, battles, journeys, and creatures she had never seen.

_Moria_

Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, all had made there way on the other side of the bridge of Khazad-dum but Gandalf was now battling Balrog.

Gandalf had knocked it off, but as they all thought they were out of danger, it would not be so. Before Frodo's very eyes, the Balrog took Gandalf with him, into the shadow. It cut Frodo and the Fellowship members deep but they had to continue on their journey or all would be lost.

At the fall of Gandalf, he had planned something for many years, something that would happen with or without his presence. In that moment he uttered the words that would usher his flesh and blood into this world. The old wizard knew that wherever she ended up at it would have to be safe and she would need guidance. At this very moment as he continued to fall, his daughter should be in Middle Earth.


	3. ElfWitch

Okay kiddies. If I have to spell everything out for certain people we have a problem. I really enjoy the feedback as long as you are honest but at the same time not cruel or insulting because you don't like the plot or characters. Another thing,I have never flamed someone else's story. Since all of the positive feedback, I was really shocked to find myself on the Worst LOTR fanfiction list. I would also request that my story be taken off of what I and other authors like to call bashing lists . I find this kinda petty and really doesn't help better writing. This is the kind of stuff I am against, being placed on a list doesn't help writing, it only serves for those who can't write to show their displeasure To the Counter, where are your stories? This of course is just your opinion because you are in the minority.

**Chapter 3 We are off to see the Elf-Witch**

"Look and what do you see?" my mother asked.

I looked into the bowl, at first I saw nothing but a black mass. Then something frightened me, a white bearded man with a staff falling into the darkess being pulled down but a firey animal.

He was calling out something about flying, then I heard what his next words were, "Bring forth my heir, bring forth my daughter so fair." I felt a cold breeze at that moment, the wind picked up. I could feel a difference in the atmosphere. I turned to my mother only to see a think fog behind me. I panicked continued to turn,"Mom, what is going on?" , then things started to clear up again.

When things did I was even more confused than ever. I was in the middle of a wood, beautiful homes made of that material. The air was different, there was a thick curtain of magic in the air and it was coming closer.

"Welcome, daughter of Gandalf." I froze as if I was a child being caught doing something wrong. This was most certainly not where I was supposed to be. "It is here where you were intended come at this percise moment." at hearing the voice again I checked to see if there was a possiblity my mother could have snuck something in my drink.

"Where am I." I demanded in a shaky voice trying to sound as strong as possible.

"You are in my realm, Middle Earth the place you were concieved. You are safe in these woods, the home to the Elves known as Lorhlorien. My name is Galadriel. " as she spoke I saw a great light, and a form of a woman with long blonde-white hair, pointy ears, kind blue eyes, and very tall. She smiled at me and reached out to my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I stammered as I took her hand. "My name is Gwendolyn Grey Peters," she led me to a bench under a canopy. "Why am I here and how may I ask."

"You were brought here by the only force who could, your father, a powerful wizard known most commonly as Gandalf the Grey." Galadriel spoke soothingly. There was a silence between us for what seemed like hours.

"You seem tired my child, you will rest here in my talan tonight but we have much to speak of in the morning."

I followed her into the talan as she called it, up the trees quite a way up. It was a good sized home, very large. The place seemed etheral still, the magic was strong I could feel it, I felt almost a buzz, like after drinking too much alcohol.

"Rengila, please show our guest to her room, and get things ready for her in the morning. I am sure a bath, clothing, and food would help our guest when she wakes."

"Yes, my lady." she bowed to Galadriel and led me to my room.

When I got to the room, it was a little more than I expected for a room that was essentially in the trees. It had a large canopy bed with strange carvings in it, an armoire, and a vanity set. "Lady Gwendolyn, your bathroom is over here." she pointed to another door beside the armoire and proceeded to pull out a nightgown for me. Then she proceeded to tell me that I was not made the same as many of the other she-elves. "You are not as tall as the other she-elves, much more shapely than any other human I have seen."

I didn't know if I should have kicked her or pushed her out of the tree house. I was quite aware that I was not a supermodel, as for had only seen two she-elves but could tell I would stand out more than a lack of pointy-ears. "I know, its those damn moon cakes. It will do it to you all the time." I responeded as she left the room swifty after she had realized that she had just insulted one of Lady Galadriel's guest. She didn't even bother to say that she was sorry.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the white linen nightgown that been laid on the bed for me by Rengila and put it on. I wasn't exactly flowy as it would have been on an elf but nor was it uncomfortable or too snug as the Rengila had suggested. I neatly folded my jeans, red short-sleeve shirt, and my boots and placed them on top of the trunk in front of my bed. I then found a brush on the vanity and brushed my hair before going to bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I started dreaming of the man who could only be my father.

Down further he went with this creature, he fought with his staff, with his own force. He fell till he could fall no more and landed on a mountain peak, fighting still. I could see his face, he was exhausted, his energy was waning but his magic was still strong. I could tell it was cold, I could feel what he felt, I could even hear his thoughts as he finally spoke to me. "I see your powers have not failed you. You have come here by my magic, and will remain till it is time for you to be sent back or you may chose to stay. It is now that I need you stand for me against this dark force that has risen yet again my dear Gwendolyn. You have both my and your mothers powers inside of you and don't be afraid to use them but beware don't allow foulness to corrupt you and it will try. For if I don't survive it will be up to you to rid of Saruman." he smiled at me and I tried to reach out. I had come here because of him. I wanted all my life to meet my father, the wizard and yet now the dream seemed as if it would end with his life. Before I could say anything or do anything else, I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Lady Gwendolyn, it is time. I have your bath drawn for you." I opened my eyes to see a different maid from last night. She had long black hair and a pale green dress on.

"I brought some gowns that are better suited for you, Rengila told the seamstresses that the other gowns may not suit you." she had two gowns in her arms, one was blue and the other a yellow. I then saw Rengila come in with several other servants who had more clothing, including boots, capes, gloves, and even some what I could only consider riding clothes.

"Thank you." I meeped. What was I doing, acting like a weak little animal, just because they were beautiful I was allowing them to intimidate me. I am a witch, I have two magical parents, and I am one powerful one at that. I watched the others leave, "What is your name?" I inquired

"My name Arname, I am head of the handmaidens for the Lady." she bowed as I went into the bathroom, she followed in with me with the blue dress with a pair of boots and leggings and laid them across a chair and left and closed bathroom door.

I immediately began to take my nightgown off along with my undergarments and got in. It smelled good, like lavendar, sage, and rosemary. I began to wash my body and hair, everything smelled good. At least they could not complain I smelled. After I had just sat there for a while and thought about exactly what was I brough here for. Nobody had really given me an answer on that one. I dried off and figured out how to get the legging and the dress on with no problem. I was drying my hair with the towel when I stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with Rengila again.

"Lady Gwendloyn, sit here, I will help you do your hair this morning." she motioned to the vanity. I sat down and she brushed my hair out. She dried it a little more and then went to braiding the sides and weaving a ribbon through out braid and and secured it was a eloquent barrett. "That is a pretty necklace you have, I see it holds magical powers." Arname said with a smile, "All done."

"Yes,one of the members of my mothers coven gave it to me before I was sent here. I think in a way she knew I'd be taking a whacking journey." I smiled at her.

"Well, it is time for breakfast. You will be dining with Lady Galadriel, Lord Celebron, and some of the guards and marshwardens." Arname said as we left the room.

After several turns, we finally arrived at the dining hall, it was an open ceiling and I could hear faint singing. In the center was a large ornate table that could easily sit twelve people. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were sitting side by side at the head of the table. "Welcome Lady Gwendolyn, I am sure you are wanting a meal after arriving here so unexpectedly." Lord Celeborn stated as a chair was pulled out for me across from them.

"Unexpected doesn't even begin to describe it." I mentioned thinking I kept my voice low.

"No it doesn't Lady Gwendolyn but I assure you Gandalf did not bring you here for amusement, although you do seem to have his mischievous tongue." Lady Galadriel responed with her smile.

A plate of food was placed in front of me and it was actually food I somewhat recognized. Oatmeal with small fruit in it, toast with a strange honey like concontion on it. I took a few bites of the food and found that the oatmeal was extremely filling half way through. I wiped my mouth on the napkin and placed it down on the table, I looked up to find several of the occupants in a conversation with the Lord and Lady. All of the elves, all males, looked the almost the same, long white-blonde hair, obviously blonde jokes would go over well here. They all had grey tuics with leggings but some were more ornate and they must have been the Marshwardens.

_Haldir's POV_

The guest that all of Lothlorien wanted see, Gandalf the Grey's daughter. I had heard the rumors she was more powerful than Lady Galadriel. This Lady Gwendolyn seemed innocent enough and trustworthy. Looking at her one could mistaken her for a child of Rohan. She had honey-brown hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She had a beautiful face but her body wasn't something he had seen before, especially those of the daughter of man. Lady Gwendolyn was average height for a woman but her body was not slender but shapely unlike any she-elf he had ever seen.

Gwendolyn's POV

"Lady Gwendolyn, if the singing is true that I heard when I came back from the border, you are the daughter of Gandalf the Grey." I turned to find an elf with blue eyes speaking to me from my right, by his outfit he had to be a marshwarden.

"Yes, so I am told." I smiled meekly at him. "What do you know of my father?" I asked.

He seemed a bit surprised, "The song says that he goes with the others to rid of the Ring and he has brought his only daughter, a magical child with great powers." the marshwarden explained.

Before I could ask another question Lord Celeborn broke in, "Haldir, she is not of this world, she was raised with her mother Margot, a powerful witch not of this land. Her father broght her here quite to the surprise of our guests. She knows nothing of middle earth or elves."

At this a look of realization comes over Haldir and the rest of the table. I probably looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "I am sorry Lady, I didn't know." Haldir bowed his head in respect.

I finally had enough, I am getting a full explanation of what is going on. "What exactly is going on here. I think you two know something really bad is going on here because I don't think my father would just summon me here without explanation if he wanted to meet me. I have power over the elements I feel something isn't quite right. I want answers and I want it now!" A gust of wind flew through the dining area as I raised my voice at the end. After a few seconds, I was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Lady Gwendolyn we shall speak after breakfast. Do not be worry, you will get your answers." Lady Galadriel spoke in my mind.


End file.
